Patent document 1 describes “a drive controller (wheel electronic control unit) mounted on an actuator and performing communication through bidirectional multiplex communication with a vehicle motion controller (body electronic control unit) set on the body of a vehicle for the purpose of reducing the costs of bent cables and providing an inexpensive brake device.” The document also describes that “a wheel speed sensor that detects the rotation speed of a wheel is electrically connected to the drive controller to reduce the number of bent cables in order to provide an inexpensive brake device. Further, the drive controller uses information of the wheel speed sensor to control the actuator with higher accuracy.” However, there is no specific description of the control contents.